


rose colored boy.

by toorus



Series: we fell in love in october – modern au. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, hints of shanks/makino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorus/pseuds/toorus
Summary: Sabo loses a bet with his girlfriend and has to dye his hair pink.





	rose colored boy.

“You sure you won’t regret this in like– a week?” 

A box of pink hair dye sat on the bathroom sink at Sabo’s left and Koala’s gloved hands were running through his hair, changing the golden locks to a bright, almost obnoxious pink. The only thing he would most likely regret out of this entire ordeal was losing feeling in his ass from sitting on the ceramic toilet seat for so long.

“Probably not.” Sabo moved slightly, about to shake his head no but Koala immediately tightened her grip on his hair to prevent him from doing so, which in turn made Sabo fake a wince, his shoulders falling dramatically like she’d actually hurt him. (She didn’t, Sabo just enjoyed acting like a baby to rile her up sometimes.)

“If you get dye all over the floor I’ll kill you,” the ginger said, massaging the dye in a bit rougher than she did before Sabo nearly destroyed the bathroom floor, although it wasn’t her bathroom a part of her would feel responsible if it got stained. Koala knew damn well the three boys of the apartment could care less about the dots that could’ve taken home on the tiled floor, they would’ve probably named the bright pink stain and called it their friend. 

“I think Ma will kill him first, when she sees what he’s done to his gorgeous hair,” Ace said from the hallway, elongating gorgeous to mock their adoptive mother who, ever since she met Sabo, loved his blond hair. Ace leaned against the bathroom door with a stupid grin on his face, one that practically screamed god i can’t wait for Makino to see this and yell at you for hours. 

Sabo only shrugged. “I think she’ll say I look pretty.” 

“I’m sure she will, honey,” Koala said, lips spreading into a grin, envisioning the short woman chasing Sabo throughout her house with a kitchen towel in hand, making a huge fuss over temporary hair dye. “But how do you think Shanks will react?”

“Laugh his ass off until he can’t breathe, and then get yelled at by Ma for finding it funny,” said Ace. 

“Oh definitely,” Sabo agreed, “We’re gonna have to take Dad to the hospital when Ma’s done with him.”

Ace chuckled, moving into the bathroom and leaning back against the edge of the sink. “How much longer until this is done, Koa? I’m ready to see him look like a fucking fool.”  
“It just has to sit for half an hour now,” Koala answered, scanning her eyes over Sabo’s hair to make sure she didn’t miss any spots before pulling off the plastic gloves that came with the dye and throwing them in the trash beside the toilet. “Then we’ll wash it out, dry it, and make fun of him for a couple of hours.” She pinched the almost former blond’s cheek and got a glare back in response.

“You’re all going to feel like shit when I look good with pink hair. Bet I’ll get a ton of compliments during class Monday.” Sabo crossed his arms over his chest when Koala and Ace broke out into a bought of laughter, throwing each other a look of disbelief, knowing nobody would compliment him Monday.

“I don’t think it’s smart of you to make anymore bets, brother,” said Ace, “seeing as this whole thing sparked from the fact that you lost one.” 

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, Sabs, all you had to do was not have a debate with that guy in our politics class, but no–”

“He’s an asshole! A wrong asshole, more importantly. Am I supposed to just sit there and let him spew bullshit during class?” 

“Yes!” Koala exclaimed. “Our professor can handle him without your help.”

“I thought college was supposed to be a place for healthy debate.” 

“Sure, if healthy debate means jumping out of your seat in class and calling the guy an ignorant waste of space,” Koala teased. 

Sabo huffed and said nothing, arms still crossed over his chest. 

The thirty minutes passed quickly and after a quick shower, Sabo had a head full of cherry blossom pink hair. Far too many pictures were taken, most of them out of focus from Sabo refusing to genuinely pose while his brother and girlfriend made smart ass comments about how “cute” he looked. (they didn’t mean it genuinely). 

Not long after the three settled down on the couch in the living room, Ace and Koala’s stomachs still hurting from laughing too hard and Sabo’s cheeks burning from being so flushed, Luffy made his way through the front door of the apartment.  
“You look like Sakura!” He said with a wide, trademark Luffy grin. The youngest of the four jumped onto the couch, throwing himself over the others to get a closer look at Sabo’s hair. 

“Yeah, but not as cool though,” Koala said, leaning over to pinch Sabo’s cheeks for the second time that day, just to get her hand swatted away.

“Can we dye my hair pink too?” Luffy asked.

“Not unless you really want Ma to die,” Ace replied, ruffling his little brothers hair.

It was eventually decided that Luffy would not dye his hair pink like his brothers, after the trio went home to visit and poor Makino nearly had a heart attack after seeing what her second eldest had done to his, as Ace correctly referred to it, gorgeous hair. The family could hardly get through dinner without Shanks breaking out into fits of laughter, practically rupturing his lungs from howling so loud.

Sabo did look really cute with his new rose-tinted look, not like anybody would tell him that, though.


End file.
